crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Racer
Black Racer, real name unknown, is a speedster who believes himself to be the embodiment of death itself, and as such, carrier out his duties by killing those he deems marked by death. Personality Black Racer believes himself to be the embodiment of death, be this true or not remains to be seen, but regardless he fully believes he is. He believes that all life must come to an end, and that people are fools to try and run from it. Though, he also thinks that life is so precious and beautiful because of how brief it is. He is single minded in his goals, that being, if someone is "marked by death" he will stop at nothing to kill them. History Early History Not much is known about the Black Racer's origin, other than the fact he just appeared one day and started systematically killing those he deemed marked by death. A constant at first was that the Racer targeted those with similar abilities as his own, such as the Orb student Barry Allen, teacher Eobard Thawne and the known criminal Hunter Zolomon as well as two unknowns documented on Orb's Enhanced Database to have speedster-like abilities. Invaders While targeting a man in Detroit, Black Racer was intercepted by The Invaders, who managed to prevent the racer from claiming the targets life. They managed to restrain him with ease, though it is unknown why he came along so quietly. He is currently being held within Purgatory. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed' - Black Racer can run at high speeds with ease, and is only seen as a blur while running. He is capable of running up buildings and over water, and if he vibrates his body fast enough, phase through objects. It is unknown what his top speed is, but given his unique physiology, it is possible that Black Racer can go faster than originally perceived. *'Energy Physiology' - Black Racer, underneath his armour, has a body partially made out of Speed Force energy. It is this energy that gives Black Racer his super speed, and thus When he runs he taps into this energy, allowing himself to run at unbelievable speeds. This also has the side affect of causing the energy to spark uncontrollably relative to how fast he is going. *'Death Touch' - Black Racer is able to induce death into any living creature simply by touching them directly with the palm of his hand. However, if a piece of armour or shielding is thick enough, the death touch will not affect them, though it can easily work through clothing. *'Energy Weapon Creation' - Because of the limited range of the Death Touch, Black Racer can summon a scythe made out of energy to increase his reach and cut through targets. Due to this type of magic being very common among people from the UCR, it is believed this is Black Racer's point of origin. *'Black Racer Armour' - Black Racers armours main purpose is to stabilise the speedsters body, and prevent the speed force from overtaking him as well as channelling said energy, allowing Black Racer to tap into the energy with ease. What exactly it is made out of and what its origin is, is unknown, however it is capable of easily defecting bullets and heavy explosives, and does not burn up at extreme speeds. Gallery JLDWFLS Cv1 1500 56317ae1835d00.81034583.jpg|Black Racer using his energy scythe. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Speedster